An electronic computing and communications system can include one or more communicating and computing elements, which can, in the course of communicating and computing, process information using servers operating at a datacenter. For example, a Platform-as-a-Service (PaaS) provider can operate platform software accessible by its customers. The platform software can access a database that stores data used to operate the platform software. A PaaS provider can provide updates to the platform software that, when processed, include modifying the database accessible by the platform software.